rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen Season 10
The tenth season of Drag Race Queen, began airing on August 28th, 2018, with cast members announced August 21-22th, 2018. The winner of season four headlined Logo's Drag Race Tour featuring Absolut Vodka, won a one-of-a-kind trip, a lifetime supply of NYX Cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". In the season finale, Meghan Monroa was crowned the season's winner, beating runner-ups Zarina Pawlina, Mariana Jewels & Gwendolyn Andrews. while Princess Bombshell was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. Mentors }} |} Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won'' Drag Race Queen.'' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant has immunity in this episode. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The сontestant who was originally eliminated, but the judges decided to give the 2nd chance. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. Episodes Episode 1: ''Fugawarina Faaashion'' * Guest Judges: OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Red Carpet Photoshoot * Mini-Challenge Winner: Mariana Jewels * Main Challenge: Designing an outfit inspired by Fugawatina Faaashion * Challenge Winner: Mariana Jewels * Runway Theme: Fugawarina Faaashion Eleganza Extravaganza * Bottom Two: Chanel Chyna & Princess Bombshell * Lip-Sync Song: 'Sweetener'' ''by Ariana Grande * '''Eliminated: Chanel Chyna Episode 2: ''Bitches of Years: The Rusical'' * Guest Judge: Xiomara * Mini-Challenge: Disco Dance-Off * Mini-Challenge Winners: Michelle Evangelista & Chanel #5 * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Perform in a 'Bitches in Years: The Rusical'. * Challenge Winners: Michelle Evangelista & Meghan Monroa * Runway Theme: Disco Queens * Bottom Two: Cassandra Jordan & Nina Fashion * Lip-Sync Song: 'New Rules' by Dua Lipa * Eliminated: Nina Fashion Episode 3: TV Queens '' * '''Guest Judge: FalcoLombardi99 * Mini Challenge: A hoedown * Mini Challenge Winners: Meghan Monroa & Zarina Pawlina * Mini Challenge: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In two teams, star in two different episodes of a sitcom. * Challenge Winner: Damian Wayne * Runway Theme: Red-Carpet Realness * Bottom Two: Cassandra Jordan & Cynthia Fox * Lip-Sync Song: "Toxic" ''by Britney Spears * '''Eliminated': Cassandra Jordan At the end of the episode, Lora Evangeliste everyone that she can not continue to be a mentor, because of her personal affairs, so she calls Electra Heart to replace her. '''''Episode 4: ''The Last Ball On Earth'' * Guest Judge: Nicholas424 * Mini Challenge: Photobomb celebrity photographs and leave a lasting impression. * Mini Challenge Winner: Michelle Evangelista * Main Challenge: The queens cook up global warming friendly looks for the last ball ever! * Challenge Winner: Princess Bombshell * Runway Themes: The Last Ball On Earth (Alaskan Winter Realness, Miami Summer Realness, Martian Eleganza Extravaganza). * Bottom Two: Mariana Jewels & Chanel #5 * Lip-Sync Song: 'Swish Swish'' ''by Katy Perry * '''Eliminated: Chanel #5 After lip-sync, Rupaul decided to send both queens home, but, after that Ru decided to give Mariana Jewels second chance. Episode 5: ''Brand Queens'' * Guest Judges: Kaitlyn Davenport & Chanel #2 * Mini-Challenge: Best 10 minute mug. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Michelle Evangelista, Trixia Fall, Mariana Jewels & Cynthia Fox. * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Main Challenge: Come up with a trademark brand for your queen and advertise it. * Challenge Winners: Zarina Pawlina, Michelle Evangelista & Gwendolyn Andrews * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity for 3 weeks. * Runway Theme: Versace Muses * Bottom Two: Vocalina & Pixie Andrews * Lip-Sync Song: 'He's the Greatest Dancer'' ''by Sister Sledge * '''Eliminated: Pixie Andrews Episode 6: ''Hollywood Bitches'' * Guest Judge: MisterRoninSushi * Mini-Challenge: Pants Down, Bottoms Up * Mini-Challenge Winner: Princess Bombshell * Mini-Challenge Prize: Choose the roles for the challenge * Main Challenge: The queens must act in scenes in the comedy "Hollywood Bitches". * Challenge Winner: Princess Bombshell * Runway Theme: Naughty Nighties * Bottom Two: Laura J.J & Vocalina * Lip-Sync Song: "Baby I'm Burnin'" by Dolly Parton * Eliminated: Vocalina Episode 7: ''Dragidential Campaign'' * Guest Judge: Kittenvelour15 * Mini-Challenge: Give a Barbie Doll a makeover. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Trixia Fall * Main Challenge: Shoot presidential campaign ads and stake their claim to be the first drag President of the U.S.A. * Challenge Winners: Princess Bombshell & Mariana Jewels * Runway Theme: Marilyn Monroe Inspired * Bottom Two: Meghan Monroa & Damian Wayne * Lip-Sync Song: "Stupid Girls'" by P!nk * Eliminated: Damian Wayne Episode 8: ''DQAs: Drag Queen Awards'' * Guest Judge: Karlm2 * Mini-Challenge: Drag up Headpieces * Mini-Challenge Winner: Cynthia Fox * Main Challenge: Come up with funny banter and take jabs at the other queens while presenting awards for different categories at the first ever DQAs. * Challenge Winner: Princess Bombshell * Bottom Two: Mariana Jewels & Laura J.J * Lip-Sync Song: "Judas'" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Laura J.J At the end of the episode, Ru tells everyone that the teams are disbanding. Episode 9: ''Snatch Game'' * Guest Judge: Kaiko Rimen * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Trixia Fall * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Challenge Winner: Meghan Monroa * Runway Theme: Wigs on Wigs on Wigs * Bottom Two: Mariana Jewels & Laura J.J * Lip-Sync Song: "G.U.Y'" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Michelle Evangelista Episode 10: ''New Wave Queens'' * Guest Judges: Lady Gaga * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini-Challenge Winner: Mariana Jewels * Main Challenge: Sing live in ‘80s style New Wave girl bands * Challenge Winner: Trixia Fall * Runway Theme: Neon Realness * Bottom Two: Princess Bombshell & Gwendolyn Andrews * Lip Sync Song: "A Little Work'" by Fergie * Eliminated: Princess Bombshell Episode 11: ''Winners Makeover'' * Guest Judge: Mmatthewmatixx * Mini-Challenge: Take a hot summer photo with the Pit Crew * Mini-Challenge Winner: Meghan Monroa * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the cast members to the queena * Main Challenge: Makeover the cast of Riverdale into your drag daughters * Challenge Winner: Trixia Fall * Bottom Two: Cynthia Fox & Zarina Pawlina * Lip-Sync Song: "Ride'" by Lana Del Rey * Eliminated: Cynthia Fox ''Episode 12: ''Evil Twins' * '''Guest Judges: Kaitlyn Davenport & Fiesta Salsa * Mini Challenge: Resting Brunch Face (Drag up pancakes to create devastatingly delicious dishes) * Mini Challenge Winner: '''Zarina Pawlina * '''Main Challenge: The queens must present two characters on the runway: their best selves and their evil twins, plus they have to write and record the dialogue for both characters. * Challenge Winner: Zarina Pawlina * Runway Theme: Double Trouble * Bottom Two: Gwendolyn Andrews & Trixia Fall * Lip-Sync Song:'' '''"Kream' by Iggy Azalea * Eliminated: '''No One ''Episode 13: Supermodel'' * '''Main Challenge: Write and perform a solo verse to be included on RuPaul's song "Supermodel" and guest star on RuPaul's podcast with Michelle Visage. * Сhallenge Winner:'Mariana Jewels * '''Runway Theme: '''Final Five Eleganza Extravaganza * '''Bottom 2:'Zarina Pawlina & Trixia Fall * '''Lip-Sync Song: ''"Call Me Mother" by RuPaul * '''Eliminated:'Trixia Fall ''Episode 14: "Grand Finale" * '''Lip-sync Finalists': Zarina Pawlina & Meghan Monroa * Lip-sync Pairings: Mariana Jewels & Zarina Pawlina, Gwendolyn Andrews & Meghan Monroa * Lip-Sync Songs: "Stronger" by Britney Spears (Zarina Pawlina vs. Mariana Jewels); "So Emotional" by Whitney Houston (Gwendolyn Andrews vs. Meghan Monroa), and "It's Not Right, but It's Okay" by Whitney Houston (Zarina Pawlina vs. Meghan Monroa). * Miss Congeniality: Princess Bombshell * Winner of Season 10: Meghan Monroa * Runner-Up: Zarina Pawlina * Third Place (tie): Mariana Jewels & Gwendolyn Andrews Category:Seasons Category:DRQ Category:DRQ S10 Category:S10 Category:Drag Race Queen Category:Khonarh Category:Khonarh's Shows